


[IMAGE]Seattle at sundown

by twofoldAxiom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Heir, Hemogoblin - Freeform, Images, Pictures, Real Men Wear Tights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/twofoldAxiom
Summary: Pictured: Heir and Hemogoblin of Real Men Wear Tights, posing dramatically at sunset.





	[IMAGE]Seattle at sundown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bananaramses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaramses/gifts), [SergeantMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMeow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Real Men Wear Tights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469179) by [Bananaramses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaramses/pseuds/Bananaramses), [SergeantMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMeow/pseuds/SergeantMeow). 



> Fanart for RMWT, because it's awesome. Took me entirely too long considering all the other shit I've been doing, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.
> 
> It's pretty big, so I'd suggest opening the image in another tab.


End file.
